Life As We Know It
by buttercup12356
Summary: Blossom transferred to a new school, but something doesn't seem right. She meets to boys who seem strangely familiar but not yet recognized. Every time she tries to remember the past, her mind would go blank. Will her two friends help her remember, or will she live on without any memory of the past? It's up to her to figure out the cause of her memory before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Snow. Falling peacefully to the ground. Nothing was seen in sight. A young beautiful girl was sitting at the back of the car watching the snow falling down beyond the window glass. She stared the at the snow wanted to know how it felt to touch one with her own bare hands. "Mommy? Can I touch a snowflake? Please?", the young girl asked her mom who was driving. "Fine, but only for a little bit." Her mom lowered her window as the girl watch.

The window was lowered at the perfect angle. The young girl unfastened herself and stuck her hands outside the window and slowly felt the snowflakes on her hand. They where icy cold but she liked the feeling they gave her. One by one they kept falling on her hands. She looked up at the sky when one snowflake landed at the tip of her nose making her giggle. "Honey, get back in the car, you had enough now.", her mother said calmly. "Just a little bit longer mommy", the girl responded back. "No, now get back in the car" "But-" "No but's now get back in."

The girl did as told and sat back... but the window. It was still opened. Her mother kept driving. She stopped at the stop sign and looked both ways...but she didn't notice a pair of signal lights coming her way from the right.

Blossom grabbed her book that she was reading before touching the snow. Her mother, who thought was safe to cross the cross way, kept driving. _"I wonder,"_ the young girl thought, _"will I be able to touch the snow again?"_. The girl turned her attention from the book to the open window. She took a look at her mom but she had all her attention to the road in which they were only barely starting to cross. She looked back at the window and stuck her hand out to the cold as snow flakes fell onto her pink glove covered hand.

At the very edge of her middle finger a bright light caught the girl's eye. The lights looked as if they were from the front lights of a...car. The young girl gasped as she saw a car heading their way. "Mommy!-" she yelled as the car hit the back end of their car. The girl yelled as she got hit near her head making the cut ooze in blood.

The car managed to topple over onto a railroad that was close by. So very close that it was by the road they were about to cross. "Mommy?", the girl whispered desperately waiting for an answer. She opened her eyes slightly but her sight was blurry. She looked at her mother to see her head was leaning onto the window. The window was broke and covered with blood.

Although it hurt to turned her eyes, she looked at something bright. It wasn't a car. This time she opened her eyes fully and panicked. She tried to stand but she ended up falling on the the two seats to her right. It looked as if she had laid down on all the back seats.

She crawled over to the right door and using her aching and tired muscles to open the door. The bright lights crept towards them fast. The girl pushed herself out the car and landing onto the soft white snow now staining with blood. Luckily the girl landed on her back. She turned to her left and reached her left hand out for the door trying to open it. Her muscles cried as she did. It hurt her so much that it made her cry.

She closed her eyes tightly and reached a little higher, but now her muscles were numb. She caught the handle of the door and pulled it towards her making it open. The door then rapidly opened not supporting the weight her mother was putting on her door. Her mother fell beside her. They were only a feet beside the railroad.

The bright lights came closer and closer till it crashed into the car. It crushed it bit by bit. The train made a soft but sharp turn leaving the car beside the railroad. The car wasn't that far from the victims, but at least it was over as though she thought.

The girl closed her eyes slowly hoping this never happened. The thing she didn't realize was that once she closed her eyes, there was no going back to remembering...all because of a fatal cut near her head.

**7 Years Later...(She's 16. She was 9 when the accident happened)**

The young girl woke up that morning. The walls were all white, the stands on both sides of the bed were also white. The light stand that was on top the drawer wad stripped with gold and orange lines, an alarm clock on the same drawer it was colored red, and a big huge window was on the wall beside the light stand. The window was open with the white curtains pulled aside letting the fresh air in while the beeping of the cars filled the air. The bed sheets were hot pink leaving the pillows a sky pink color. She was in an apartment high up making the city site look amazing.

She laid there enjoying the morning breeze. She was about to go back to sleep until her alarm clock rang. She opened her eyes surprised by the noise. She clicked the snooze button and sat up. Her hair was frizzy, messy, and tangled but her bow was still sitting on top of her head after all the tossing and turning. It was 7:00. She crawled out of bed and went into her bathroom.

She took all her cloths off and turned the shower on. She jumped in and relaxed. She put on her strawberry scented shampoo and messaged her hair. She took her very long hair and clipped it to hold it. Her hair looked like it was in a bun. She grabbed the soap and scrubber and started to scrub her whole body. It only took a few minutes. She washed the soap from her body then she took the clip off her hair. She let her hair fall. It approximately reached her thigh.

She washed the shampoo off and put some conditioner on after that. She touched her silky long hair then washed it away. When she was done she turned the faucet off and grabbed the towel that was on top of the toilet. She covered herself with it and opened the curtains. She walked out and changed. She was changing into her school uniform. It was a tight white vest with a red undershirt under the vest. The vest had buttons that were on her left side of her waist, with a pink skirt that went to her mid-thighs. She put on her black flats and then went to the bathroom again. She put on some hair oil that made her hair silkier than it was before.

She tied her hair into a high ponytail with a bow on top. She sprinkled hair polisher to make it shiny and then combed the ends of her hair. Her bangs covered her forehead.

She put on a slight bit of make up then she was ready to go. She grabbed her backpack and looked at her wrist watch. It read 7:56. She skipped breakfast and ran down the railings of the stairs trying to make it to the first day of school on time. She kept record of the time wasted and how much she had left. "Fuck this!", she said as she jumped high into the air and disappeared into a pink-ish mist.

**Blossom's POV**

Hi, I'm Blossom. I was running very late sprinting down the stairs so instead I went through a portal which is way faster since it stops time. Oh Yeah, almost forgot! My father granted me these powers, There awesome right? He found me laying in the snow with a lady, I honestly didn't know who she was. Anyway, he found me and took care of me.

Sometimes I try to remember what happened before he found me, but my memory becomes blurry before I could even see the past. I wonder why.

I suddenly appeared in front of the school gates. I ran through the gap between the two gates. As fast as I could...plus the speed I had left...I ran up to the school door, through the school hallway, up the stairs, and finally to the door of my first period class. I ran in and took my seat. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 7:57.

I smiled and listened to the Math teacher as she began her introduction about herself. I listened patiently. After introducing her self and all that crap, she passed out some papers which were full of math problems.

"Please work on these for the rest of the period." I grabbed my fully and newly sharpened pencil. I began working the problems out and took my time doing so. Problem after problem, it became harder and impossible to solve, but for me it became easier. I finished the last math question when...**RRRIIINNNGGG!**...I turned the paper in, grabbed my stuff, and headed out the door. The hallways were crowded and people were pushing each other.** (A/N: High school and Middle school will be something like that. Believe me cause I'm in Middle school, and It's not fun traveling down the halls when your being over crowded and pushed over. It's a living nightmare! Worst part of it is that I have to survive all that chaos!)**

I was pushed onto someone. He had an unusual color of red hair. I panicked and quickly got up. He stood up and looked at me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to!", I apologized and bent down trying to recollect all my papers and binders. "No, it was all my fault, I should have been paying attention!", he said as he helped me pick up my stuff. I looked at him and smiled. "You have a nice smile." I blushed as he said that. "T-thank you!", I responded. As he and I finally gathered my stuff I waved goodbye and headed to Science.

I walked in and sat at table. The table had two chairs for two people. A boy with a backwards cap, orange hair like mine, and red piercing eyes sat next to me. I felt sort of uncomfortable. We sat at the front of the class. "Hello students! As you may know already, I am Mrs. Stefanie, the science teacher. Now I want you guys to take turns introducing yourselves, okay?", the teacher said. I was first. "I'm Blossom, I like to study, my favorite subject is Math, and I think that's all." The teacher nodded and smiled at me gently.

The boy next to me spoke up. "My name is Brick, I like to study depends if it's worth even studying for, and I also like Math." We were so common and similar. As he finished he looked at me and smirked. I blushed to my surprise...but, something didn't seem right. It felt as someone was watching me. Then suddenly the whole room turned black as I passed out. The feeling was so scary and horrible, I couldn't take it.

_Those eyes. The ones that were watching me were huge. They were in front of me. The eyes were bloody red. It sent shivers down my spine. Then suddenly I had a very bad headache. I closed my eyes. Some pictures and images passed through my mind. There was a lady smiling and another image was showing...that boy from the science room. He was at the library with a girl, but I couldn't see her. Her face was blurry. Then I remembered..._

**Hey guys! This fanfic was made for my friend PANDAGIRL124, she was the one who requested this drama filled story. I'm Sure you'll like it, if your reading this! Please review! Have a good day! :)**


	2. Could it be love?

She remembered. She didn't have enough time to figure out who the people were, but she realized who the boy in orange hair was. He was her childhood friend. He played with her when they were little, but other than that much information, everything else was blank in her mind. She didn't know if she was right about him being her friend, and right now she didn't have any proof that might help her answer her question. All she had to do now was sit and wait until another memory came back to her...

**(2 Hours Later)**

Blossom woke up with sweat dripping from her whole body. She was in the Nurse's office laying on a bed with a freezing cold ice pack. She was trying to catch her breath as she regained consciousness. The Nurse quickly ran to her as she saw her sat up. "Are you ok? You had me worried there!", the Nurse said with a somehow worried look. Blossom nodded and calmed her breathing.

When she started breathing normally again, she asked the Nurse, "What happened to me?" The Nurse could only give details from what she remembered when a boy about her age came in carrying her. She explained every detail she could remember to Blossom. Blossom would nod every time she understood what the Nurse explained.

Blossom grabbed her stuff and headed out the door waving goodbye to the Nurse when Blossom suddenly stopped in her footsteps. She stopped because the Nurse began talking again, only this time she didn't sound normal. Blossom turned to her. The Nurse's eyes were all black and only the pupil was blood-red, and her voice was somewhat scary. "Forget what I ever said to you, Share this with anyone and you'll be next. 456ADT. Just three months left." The Nurse started laughing insanely until all her suddenly new features drifted away leaving her normal as ever only she fell to the ground.

Blossom ran over to her and tried to shake her to wake her up. She wouldn't respond to any of Blossom's moves. Then Blossom saw that she was dead. Blossom covered her mouth as tears fell out of her eyes. She ran out the door swiftly and without paying any attention, she ran into someone. She fell onto the same boy she did when she fell in the hallway. She sat up and rapidly wiped her tears away with her palm. "I'm so sorry!" She said as she stood up and ready to run when she felt a hand grab her wrist. "I- uhh, didn't catch your name?", he asked as he still sat on the floor pulling Blossom's wrist. "Blossom." The boy smiled and said his name. "Blaze."

"Nice to meet you" Blossom said. Blaze removed his hand from her wrist and stood up. "So, why are you...crying?" he asked. Blossom gasped lightly and tried to wipe dry tears from her face.

* * *

><p>"So far, everything is going as planned, don't you think?", someone said with a cracking voice. His skin was red, his eyes were in an evil position. He laughed harshly. The other two he was talking two just stood there watching him. They were captured by him long ago. Every piece of their memory was erased.<p>

"Yes master" the two girls responded. He stopped laughing and turned to them. "I will soon dominate the world" he said, "I'm sure nothing will stop me from doing so." The girls nodded and headed out.

* * *

><p>"So where do you wanna go?" Blaze asked. Blossom shrugged and said, "I really don't mind where we go." Somehow he always acted sweet towards her but she never got the idea of them both dating or anything, she only saw him as a friend and nothing more, but what if she was wrong and did see him as something more than a friend? Then she asked him that just happened to slip out of her mouth, "Blaze, what do see me like?" Blaze looked down at her.<p>

"Well, I see you like a beautiful, young, amazing, smart, skillful, kind-" he was interrupted by her giggling. He smiled. He liked her laugh and smile. "No, I mean like a friend, sister, or more?" Blaze thought over the question and answered it, "As a best friend and a sister, does that count?" Now it was his turn to ask her questions. "mmmmm," she mumbled, "maybe."

Blaze really liked her. He liked her from the very first day he bumped into her, and he was glad he ran into her. _'I guess love at first sight can be possible'_ he thought. They walked and walked that they didn't notice they were in a park, but nobody was there. It was already sunset so it was no surprise that no one was there. "What a beautiful sunset, don't you think?" she asked him. "Not as beautiful as you." Blossom blushed at the compliment he made. He laughed a bit. There was a tree there. It was an apple tree. It was huge and pretty that it went perfectly with the setting.

They sat down under the tree and watch how the sky slowly turned to night time. So many stars appeared. Something appeared in the sky for what looked like a galaxy. She never looked at the stars at night time, but since she was doing so right now it looked so-...so amazing that you couldn't describe how it looked, but then something appeared that made Blossom gasp in both surprise and amazement. There was colorful aurora.

She stared in surprise. While Blossom stared at the aurora Blaze stared at her. He like the way she looked, he like everything about her. He loved her so much, he never wanted to let her go, even if it was just for a second.

Blossom fell asleep watching the aurora. Blaze couldn't sleep, not even a bit. He observed Blossom. He couldn't resist himself, and he couldn't figure out he suddenly fell in love with her, it was just so sudden that he couldn't get it. _'Why and how? How did I come to love her all so sudden? She isn't like anybody else I've seen or dated, she's...unique. She's different' _he thought. **(A/N: If you listen to "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars and read this it'll sound so amazing. It goes with the story XD)**.

He didn't have a car, he couldn't fly, he couldn't read her mind, and he obviously didn't know where she lived so he- I mean "they" didn't have a choice but to stay the night at the park, under the tree, looking at the stars, and admiring the moment.

**Next Morning...**

Blossom woke up looking at the green, fresh, grass. There was a baby fire ant climbing a strip of the green fresh grass beside her. She smiled and put her index finger at the end of the strip of grass and waited for the ant climb on. I did and as soon as it did her index finger blasted off of the strip of the grass. It looked cut, as so she thought. It was looking around to see where it was when- "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Blossom screamed out of pain.

Blaze woke up out of his beloved dream and opened his eyes surprised. He saw Blossom screaming. The baby fire ant had bitten her finger. Blossom frantically pushed the fire ant away making it fall on the grass. There was blood forming on her finger. "Blossom, are you ok?!", Blaze asked. The bite hurt so much and it stung. It felt like the edge of a dagger was stabbing her finger.

Blossom shook her head in response and stood up. It was dawn so it was still dark outside but only a bit. She looked at her watch that was strapped on her left wrist and saw it was 4:00 a. panicked and turned to Blaze. "I'm so sorry! I really need to go! My dad will kill me if he finds out I'm not home!" She said waving good-bye and running away.

_'Damn it! My dad finds out about this God knows what will happen to me!_' she thought. She ran till' no one was seen in sight and then jumped in the air in which she disappeared without a trace.

**Blossom's POV**

He's going to be real pissed if he finds out about this. I flew through the portal, but I didn't appear at home. I appeared in...China?! What the hell? What happened? Damn, now he's going to be really, really, really, really, really pissed at me! I closed my eyes and put my hands together and then said, "God, please help me! omen", I prayed. There was a parade happening on the street. I mean sure I could understand and speak chinese, but how did I appear in China?

**Hi guys! So how was it? This was the second chapter, so tell me your opinion on it so far, K? :) Till next time!**


	3. The Mystery

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews. This chapter will surely be mysterious, well I hope it is because I'm planning on it. So anyway on with the story...**

**Blossom's POV**

I can't believe it! What am I going to say to him now?! I went to the street the parade was on and guess what?! That huge orange dragon decided to form a circle around me. The dragon was conducted by people, so obvious you can see feet under the dragon. I blinked and decided to try the portal again.

...Finally I woke up in my home only I has on my bed sleeping. I didn't even bother waking up, after all I needed some rest, especially from the night at the park. I waited a few seconds until I drifted off into my dream world.

**In her dreams**

Those words the nurse said kept repeating over and over my mind. I wonder what they mean, mostly the 456ADT and the three months left. Then those I eyes I saw before appeared in my dream, but they weren't looking at me. They were looking at an image that surpassed my mind which looked like the boy that I met, Brick? I think that's his name.

Then suddenly I appeared at a sidewalk and on the right side of me was a park while on the left was a road. I looked at my hands and began to feel my body and head to see if I was still alive, and luckily I was. Just then something caught my attention.

This car. It had the number 456ADT on the back of it. I squinted to see if it was just my imagination but it wasn't. The car stopped and parked beside the sidewalk. Then Brick came out of the driver's door. "Goddamn! I didn't know he could drive!" I whispered to myself. He looked at me and came walking over to me.

I smiled as he smirked. He kept walking until I noticed he walked closer to me and then the strangest thing happened. He walked past me. My smile went down as I turned around and saw that he was hugging a girl.

She looked at lot like me, but it wasn't me. She had hot pink eyes, her hair was orange with red highlightings, and her bow was longer than mine. She was wearing a light pink shirt that had a bit of a puff at the shoulders, a red and pink stripped vest over it, a red skirt, white stockings, and black tap shoes.

I have to admit, I was a bit jealous. Then I felt a weird tingely feeling at the pit of my stomach. My heart ached. Then I turned my attention to the number behind his car. It was the same one that the nurse described. "What did he mean by, I was next if I didn't keep my mouth shut?" I muddered under my breath. I bent down so I was looking straight at the number.

I held my head with both hands trying to come up with a explanation. "Come on, come on!" I said trying to think up some bright ideas. Then I opened my eyes. If he said that if I didn't keep my mouth shut and I'll be next, than that means he's done this before, and the number he told me is Brick's car, so he's going to do something to him, this guy is preventing me from knowing something, but what? and who is he?

**End of dream**

I woke up. I looked at the alarm. It was 6:23 a.m. I frowned and got up. I yawned and stretched then walked to the bathroom. More like slowly flew to the bathroom. I sighed. I turned the shower faucet on and out came the hot water. I took my cloths off and jumped in.

I did my normal routine in the shower, only slower. I put on shampoo, put me hair in a clip, I scrubbed, I washed the shampoo off, then I put conditioner on, and done.

I turned the water off and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my body and then I got out. I went into my room again and choose some cloths to wear. I picked out a red skirt with pink sparkles, a white blouse with a pink vest over it, white stockings, and black tap shoes.

Yep. I looked _almost_ like the girl that I saw in my dreams. I changed into my cloths and then went to the bathroom for my hair. I combed it, put it up in a pontytail (as usual), put my red bow on top, then I sprayed hair polisher over it. It made my hair shiny and it smelled like strawburts with strawberries. I put only a bit of a portion of lip gloss over my lips. I smiled at my reflection. I walked out of the bathroom.

I grabbed my backpack then I disappeared through the pink mist. I prayed that it wouldn't take me anywhere but school. I closed my eyes and then opened them to see I was at the park. "What in the world?" I said. I looked to my right seeing a park and then to my left seeing a road.

Then this car caught my attention. It had a number in the back of it. 456ADT. I gasped as it was just as I saw in my dream. The car parked beside the sidewalk. Then Brick came out.

He smiled at me and walked over to me. He hugged me. "Wow. Umm...hey?" I said confused. "Hey. You wanna ride with me to school?" he said offering a deal. I stood there. "...uhh, yeah sure, why not?" I said as he took me in. So all along I was jealous of myself. I smiled at my stupidity. He took me in and he began to drive.

Well at least there is some good news. My father didn't even notice me. I smiled again.

* * *

><p>"What happened now?!" A voice said. The two girls stood there and then one stepped up. "Master, the more she recovers her memory, the powers you gave her will stop working. The power you generated to her keeps her from remembering, but it seems that someone has inturrupted the process of keeping her memories locked away. She has figured out the clue you gave her, but she at least doesn't know who she's dealing with or who's is doing this to her." The girl stepped back and bowed and then stood up. The voice angered.<p>

"Then we shall stop her from remembering! Bubbles dear," the voice said to the girl with blond hair, "you will be transferring to the new school by today, okay? I want to begin as soon as possible! You will stop her or anyone from giving her the chance of remebring anything, you got it?" The voice said. "Yes, master."

The voice laughed cruely. "Nothing shall get in the way of destroying her memories!" the voice said again but with more laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Blossom just felt uncomfortable but she wanted to start a conversation other than having an awkard silence during the rest of the ride. "Sooo...," she began, "how do you know me?" she asked. She wanted to make sure that the memory she recovered was true, plus her conclusion she made. "Don't you remeber? We used to be best friends since we were little." She smiled knowing she was right after all.

"Oh yeah! I remember!" she last said but then they soon fell in a deep silence again. The rest of the ride was silenced.

"We're here." Brick said getting out of the car then coming over to Blossom's side and opening the door for her. She got out and then he closed the door. She was just about to walk with him when she could move. "What the hell?!" she said catching Brick's attention. Blossom looked down at the door and saw that her skirt had gotten stuck in the door. Brick trying opening the door but it didn't work.

"Can I?" he asked looking at her and then the skirt. "..uhh, sure" she responded. He bent down to the level of the skirt. She blushed. He tried tugging at the skirt so it would come off, but it was useless. "Ok, that didn't work, hummm...," he said as he went into deep thought. "Okay here, I'll grab your waist while I'll pull you towards me, okay?" he said. She blushed hard but nodded speechless.

Brick grabbed her and pulled her twoards him. She had her arms around his neck. She had her eyes closed tightly until she heard a few voices. It was the sound of Blaze with two other voice in which she assumed were his friends. Then her skirt suddenly let go and all the force he did as he pulled her, fell on him.

She was on top of him. Blaze turned to the corner and saw them. He looked sad but angry at the same time. She quickly got off of Brick and stood up. She brushed dust off of her cloths and straightened up. She looked behind taking a look at her skirt. It had a small rip that was sure noticeable.

Brick got up and dusted himself off. He smiled at Blossom. "Okay, now that that's done, we should get going. She smiled back at him and continued walking. She was on the right while Brick was on the left. Blaze however was beside Blossom glaring angerly at Brick. Brick glared back. She turned nervous and continued to walk a bit faster. Brick and Blaze were now side by side. Blossom was in front of them in the center.

Blossom walked into the school, ran upstairs along with Brick and Blaze, and opened the door to her first period, Math. Blaze had History while Brick had English. "_Well at least I have this whole period all to me._" thought Blossom. She took a seat on her assigned desk. She sighed deeply letting it all out slowly.

"Good morning class, if you have any late work please hand it in to me, but anyway, I have two important announcements to make, so listen," the teacher said as she waited for the room to quiet down, "as you know, we have a festival coming up this week on friday-" she got inturrupted by teens cheering in the classroom though she was smiling sweetly, " and we also have a new student." A girl with blonde hair came in. Her eyes were sky blue. Her hair was up in pigtails.

"Hello, my names Bubbles! I hope we can all be friends!" she said cheerfully. She came up and sat beside Blossom. "So anyway Friday will be a half day just so you know and you will pick up your schedule for Friday today after school? Are we clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Good, now listen to me, this is only for first period, I will make a group, and only one, and you guys will give every teacher these invites to the festival. Okay, quiet down, I will now pick the students that will be doing this job," the teacher scanned the room, "Mitch, Blade, Bubbles, and Blossom." she said smiling at her. She smiled back and went up to her as well as the students she called. The teacher gave them ten cards each.

They went out of the classroom and began on their journey. "Okay Blossom, you do the first two classes, History and English, Bubbles you do ART and Choir, Blade you do Band and Gym, and I will do keyboarding and Science, K?" Mitch said as everyone agreed. They all traveled in a group.


	4. In between two

**Normal POV**

Blossom walked into History a little nervous. The teens in the room were watching a video that she guessed had to do with History. Everyone stared at her. She looked around the room just to see someone look at her with a sweet smile. It was Blaze. She smiled back and then turned around and kept walking to the teachers desk.

The teacher had brown hair with a few gray hairs, her hair was in a messy bun, she had glasses while typing away on her computer then she turned to Blossom. "Hello, sweety! What can I do for you?" the teacher asked with a smile. "We're giving out invitations for the festival." Blossom answered as she handed one to the teacher, "why thank you!" Blossom smiled again and turned around to walked out when someone called out.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Someone yelled. The teacher turned to Blaze. "Uhhh, sure. Next time raise your hand." "Ok." Blaze walked out the door with Blossom. Blaze opened the door for her. "Huh? Thanks?" Blossom said. He smirked. The group was waiting just outside the door. "Soo, um, who is this?" questioned Mitch. "It's my brother Blaze, dumb ass." said Blade.

"Oh, anyway we need to get going, we only have about 30 minutes left for 1st period, now C'mon!" shouted Mitch. Everyone went along, except for Blossom and Blaze. "So I guess I'll see you later?" Blossom requested. "Sure" he said as he gave her an unexpected kiss on her cheek.

He left back into the classroom. Blossom just started walking with the group blushing like crazy. She was walking next to Bubbles, the new student. "Hey, are you ok?" asked Bubbles. Blossom snapped out of image of him and her and answered almost quickly. "What?! Yeah, sure!". Bubbles smiled and noticed a rip in Blossom's skirt.

"Oh, you have a rip in your skirt!" Bubbles said. "Yeah, I, uhh, I don't know how it ended up in my skirt." Bubbles nodded. Despite the true fact she was here, she was actually nice. She had a sparkly blue midriff top, jean waist short shorts, and silver bobs.

"We could go to the bathroom and I could sew it for you, if you'd like?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I guess."

"Ok! C'mon, let's go!" Bubbles said as she grabbed Blossom's wrist and ran to the bathroom. Blossom was about to get in a stall when a boy came out of the stall. "Uhh, what are you doing in the boys' bathroom?" he questioned. Blossom ran out with Bubbles. "Pervert!" Bubbles yelled. "Huh?" the boy whispered.

They ran into another bathroom and they checked to see if there were any boys. Luckily there wasn't one to be found. Blossom got into a stall and her skirt off. She handed Bubbles her skirt through the space under the stall door. Bubbles grabbed it and took out her clothing stuff like needles and and strings of different colors.

She picked out a red colored string, hooked it up into the needle and started to sew the skirt. It only took her about two minutes. "Here" she said as she handed Blossom the skirt above the door. "Wow, that was fast!," said an amazed Blossom, "thanks!" "Your fashionably welcome!" Bubbles said.

Blossom examined the rip, but she could't find it. She smiled and put her skirt on and then opened the stall. Bubbles was there putting her stuff away. She smiled at her. They walked out and ran into the hall to see the group was gone. "Uh-oh" Bubbles said. "Don't worry. We'll go to my classes and then we'll start on your's, okay?" Blossom asked looking at the hallway and then a Bubbles. "Okay".

They talked all the way to English class. It only took a few minutes to get there. Blossom knocked and then entered. The teacher stopped the lesson and looked at Blossom. "Why hello, there," the teacher looked at the invitations in her hand, "what have you brought me here today?" Blossom smiled letting her pink lips slide from side to side.

"Here's an invitation for the festival next week. Here you go." Blossom replied giving the English teacher an invitation. The teacher looked it over and smiled and nodded towards Blossom dismissing her. She turned around and opened the door. She walked out to see Bubbles there. She smiled but then she saw Brick in the background.

She gasped. He smirked and went up to her. "Nice to see you again, Blossom." he said. He grabbed her hand and bowed. He kissed the back of her hand. She blushed just like she did with Blaze.

He smiled sweetly and walked back in the class. She took a look at her hand to see a crumble paper in which she suspected was a note. She opened it.

_"Meet me on the roof after school, Brick"_ Blossom smiled. "Is there a problem?" asked Bubbles snapping Blossom into reality. "What- oh no! Of course not. Now let's get going!" she said as she walked ahead.

Bubbles stood there on her spot not moving. Bubbles' eyes turned red, and whispered ever so softly..."Threat found." She smiled evilly but then erased it and walked fast to catch up with Blossom.

Blossom was still blushing. Bubbles looked at her and smiled an evil smile. "Just you wait..." Blossom was once again snapped out of la la land and into reality. "Huh? What was that?" she asked kindly trying to sound concerned, but failed to do so.

"Oh nothing...nothing you should know about..."

**So that was the end of chapter 4, right? Anyway sorry for not updating soon, some internet access problems going around lately. Other than that, how was it? I hope you liked it **_**and **_**I really **_**really REALLY **_**hope I can update soon, I'll promise I'll try to. :) :P :]...BYE!**


End file.
